Richmond Valentine
Richmond Valentine ist der Hauptschurke aus dem 2014 erschienenen Film Kingsman: The Secret Service. Valentine ist ein millionenschwerer, jedoch auch größenwahnsinniger Philantropist mit dem Plan, die Bevölkerung der Erde auszudünnen um globalen Kollaps durch den Klimawandel zu verhindern. Lediglich einige Individuen, die Valentine als rettenswert empfindet, werden von ihm in einen speziellen Bunker eingeladen. Obwohl Valentine sein Signal aktivieren und mehrere Tausend Menschen töten kann, kann das Signal rechtzeitig gestoppt werden und Valentine wird von dem Kingsman-Agenten Eggsy Unwin getötet. Er wurde von Samuel L. Jackson dargestellt, der auch Stephen spielte. Biographie Vergangenheit Valentine nutzte seine Reichtum um umfassende Nachforschungen bezüglich des Klimawandels anzustellen und nach Möglichkeiten zu suchen, diesen zu bekämpfen. Alle Nachforschungen ergaben jedoch dasselbe Ergebnis: Die Menschheit stößt zu viel CO2 aus. Schließlich fasste Valentine den radikalen Plan, einen Teil der Menschheit auszulöschen um die Weltbevölkerung zu verdünnen und somit den CO2-Ausstoß so zu verringern, dass die Menschheit gerettet werden würde. Zu diesem Zweck ließ er seine Techniker ein neuronales Signal entwickeln, welches Menschen aggressiv machte. Dieses implantierte er auf SIM-Karten, die er in Massen herstellte um sie später weltweilt gratis mit dem Versprechen zu verteilen, dass die Menschen sie nutzen könnten um auf ewig gratis Internet und Handyempfang zu nutzen. Indem er das Signal auslöste, wollte Valentine die Menschen dann gegeneinander aufhetzen und sie dazu bringen, sich gegenseitig abzuschlachten. Zuvor bereiste Valentine aber noch die Welt um reiche, einflussreiche oder interessante Persönlichkeiten von seinem Plan zu überzeugen. Willigten sie ein, sich Valentine anzuschließen, ließ er ihnen einen Mikrochip in den Hals implantieren, der sie von den Auswirkungen des Signals schützen sollte. Bis zum Zeitpunkt der Aktivierung konnten diese Menschen in der Öffentlichkeit aktiv werden, allerdings enthiel der Mikrochip auch einen Sprengsatz um zu verhindern, dass sie Valentines Pläne verrieten. Falls die von Valentines gewünschten Personen sich weigerten, ließ Valentine sie entführen um zu versichern, dass sie während der Unruhen unverletzt bleiben würden. Rekrutierungen Nachdem seine Handlanger Professor Arnold entführt und in ein Anwesen im Gebirge gebracht haben, taucht Valentine persönlich dort auf. Da zuvor ein feindlicher Agent, Lancelot von den Kingsman, versucht hat, den Professor zu retten, säubern Valentines Handlanger, angeführt von Gazelle, gerade noch das Gebäude vor jeglichen Blutspuren. Erst als wirklich sämtliches Blut verdeckt ist, öffnet Gazelle Valentine die Tür und händigt Valentine ein Getränk. Valentine betritt den Raum und verrät Arnold entschuldigend, dass er es nicht haben kann, Blut zu sehen und sich sonst übergeben würde. Er entschuldigt sich zudem dafür, dass Arnold die Ermordung seiner Leute mitansehen musste, verspricht aber dass die beiden die besten Freunde sein werden. Einige Zeit später trifft sich Valentine im Weißen Haus mit Barack Obama, den er ebenfalls rekrutieren will. Diesem verrät er, dass er die letzten Jahre damit verbracht hat eine Lösung für den Klimawandel und Überbevölkerung zu finden. Diesen Plan will er Obama nun vorschlagen. Kurz darauf wird Professor Arnold von dem Kingsman-Agenten Galahad besucht, der von ihm Antworten fordert. So ist Valentine gezwungen, den Sprengsatz in Arnolds Hals zu aktivieren und ihn zu töten. In seinem Versteck regt sich Valentine darüber auf und erkennt aus Galahads Worten, die er durch die Überwachung von Arnold mitbekommen hat, dass Galahad ein Kollege von Lancelot sein muss. Besorgt befiehlt er Gazelle, die Verschnellerung des Herstellungsprozesses seiner SIM-Karten - egal was es koste. Valentine lädt auch die schwedische Kronprinzessin sowie den schwedischen Premierminister in sein Anwesen in Amerika ein um ihnen von seinen Plänen zu berichten und sie zu rekrutieren. Der Premierminister ist begeistert und preist den Plan als brilliant, während die Prinzessin völlig entgeistert ist und Valentine als wahnsinnig beschimpft. Sie will aus der Villa stürmen, aber Gazelle hält sie fest und Valentine behauptet, dass die Prinzessin in seinem Plan eine große Rolle spielt, da er sie benötigt um Skandinavien zu beeinflussen. Er lässt Gazelle die Prinzessin abführen und in seinen Doomsday-Bunker bringen, damit sie während seines Plans sicher ist, und setzt sich dann mit dem Premierminister zusammen um weiterzusprechen. Nachdem sich der Premierminister der Operation unterzogen hat, heißt Valentine ihn per Handschlag in der Organisation willkommen. Schließlich hält Valentine eine Präsentation, in der er der Welt von seinem Projekt berichtet. Er verspricht, dass schon am nächsten Tag gratis SIM-Karten verteilt werden werden, mit denen die Nutzer gratis Handyempfang und Internetzugang erhalten werden. Während der Präsentation fällt Galahad auf, dass Valentines Assistentin die selbe Operationsnarbe hat, die auch Professor Arnold besaß, und macht Valentine somit zum Hauptverdächtigen in seinen Ermittlungen. Konfrontationen mit Galahad Galahad beschließt, sich unter einem Alias mit Valentine zu treffen als dieser eine Galaveranstaltung in seinem Anwesen gibt. Als er dort eintrifft, erkennt er aber überrascht dass er der einzige Gast ist. Valentine selbst öffnet ihm die Tür und heißt ihn willkommen. Stolz verrät Valentine, dass er die Gala alleine für "Mr. de Veer" abgesagt hat, da dieser für seine enorme Spende an Valentines Benefizorganisation ein Einzeltreffen verdient hat. Während er Galahad in den Speisesaal führt, behauptet Valentine dass es nicht viele Milliardäre gibt, die er nicht kennt, und dass er seine Leute beauftragt hat, Nachforschungen anzustellen. Er interessiert sich für Galahads Familienimperium und Galahad kann Valentine eine glaubhafte Coverstory auftischen. Als es Zeit ist, zu essen, tischt Valentine Galahad Essen von McDonalds auf und während sie essen, kommt es zum Gespräch. Es handelt von Valentines Nachforschungen zum Klimawandel und dessen Erkenntnis, dass es alleine einen Hauptgrund gibt - den enorm hohen CO2-Ausstoß. Valentine ist beeindruckt über Galahads Wissen über den Klimawandel und Galahad zitiert unter anderem Professor Arnold. Schließlich fragt Valentine Galahad, ob dieser Spionagefilme mag und Galahad antwortet, dass die neueren etwas zu ernst sind aber die älteren einfach wunderbar waren. Valentine stimmt ihm zu und behauptet, dass es als Kind wegen dieser Filme sogar sein Traum war, Spion zu werden. Galahad wirft ein, dass die Filme nur so gut waren wie der jeweilige Schurke. Schließlich endet der Abend und Valentine behauptet, dass er Galahad in ein paar Tagen erneut kontaktieren wird. Da er einen Mikro-Sender in Galahads Wein geschmuggelt hat, kann Valentine ihn zudem nun die nächsten 24 Stunden lang aufspüren. In seinem Bunkerversteck installiert Valentine das bionische Aktivierungssystem, welches in naher Zukunft die SIM-Karten aktivieren soll. Er beschwert sich über das Brennen, welches er verspürt während er seine Hand auf die Schaltfläche drückt, aber Gazelle erinnert ihn daran dass er derjenige war, der auf ein solches System bestanden hat. Sie fragt, was denn an einem gewöhnlichen Schalter verkehrt sei, doch Valentine behauptet dass er eine solche Maschine wohl kaum durch einen Schalter aktivieren wird, da so ein jeder über die Maschine verfügen könnte. So kann dank seiner Handfläche nur Valentine selbst die Maschine aktivieren oder deaktivieren. Galahads Peilsender folgend erreicht Valentine nun die Kingsman-Schneiderei in London. Als Galahad mit seinem Schützling Eggsy kurz darauf aus einer der Kabinen tritt, steht im Valentine gegenüber der grinsend behauptet, dass "Mr. de Veer" überhaupt erst der Grund ist, dass er die Schneiderei besucht hat; nach ihrem Treffen befand Valentine, dass er ebenfalls einen Anzug benötigte weil er zu Ascot eingeladen sei. Er fragt Galahad, warum er dort ist, und Galahad stellt Eggsy als seinen Diener vor, den er mit seinem Schneider bekannt machen wollte. Er rät Valentine zudem, sich für Ascot noch einen Zylinder zu besorgen und empfiehlt ihm eine geeignete Addresse, zu der sich Valentine damm auch aufmacht. Dabei konnte Galahad Eggsy aber einen Peilsender unterjubeln und so erfahren, dass Valentine etwas an der South Glade Mission Church plant. Während in der Kirche ein hasserfüllter Gottesdienst abgehalten wird, befinden sich Valentine und Gazelle in einem Gebäude auf der anderen Seite der Straße und beobachten die Geschehnisse in der Kirche durch eine Kamera. Gazelle macht sich Sorgen ob sie sich auch wirklich außerhalb der Reichweite des Einflusses der SIM-Karten befinden aber Valentine versichert, dass sie sich in sicherer Entfernung befinden. Da auch Galahad in der Kirche anwesend ist um herauszufinden, was Valentine plant, aktiviert Valentine die SIM-Karten in der Kirche, woraufhin sich sämtliche Menschen in der Kirche in blutlüstene aggressive Menschen verwandeln, aufeinander losgehen und ein Massaker veranstalten. Auch Galahad ist von dem Einfluss der Biochips nicht befreit und beteiligt sich am Gemetzel. Sobald das Abgeschlachte losgeht, wendet sich Valentine aber wegen seiner Blutfurcht vom Bildschirm ab. Nachdem das Gemetzel beendet ist und nur noch Galahad steht, wird dieser vor der Kirche von Valentine und seinen Handlangern erwartet. Entgeistert fragt er, was Valentine ihm angetan hat, und Valentine verrät stolz dass seine SIM-Karten ein neuronales Symbol senden, dass das Aggressionszentrum im Hirn aktiviert und Hemmungen deaktiviert. Er behauptet dann, dass die Situation doch sehr an die alten Spionagefilme erinnert, die sie beiden so lieben. Er behauptet, dass er in einem Film jetzt seinen ganzen Plan verraten würde, eine möglichst eigenartige Methode wählen würde um Galahad zu töten und dass Galahad dann auf eine genau so eigenartige Art und Weise entkommen würde. Er behauptet dann aber, dass sie nicht in einem Film sind, zückt eine Pistole und schießt Harry in den Kopf. Obwohl er sich abwendet, muss er sich dennoch fast übergeben. Da er nun aber Gewissheit hat, dass seine SIM-Karten funktionieren, befiehlt er Gazelle sämtliche ihrer Kontakte zu informieren, dass die "Party" am nächsten Tag stattfindet und sie sich alle in seinem Bunker einfinden sollen. V-Day Von all jenen, die sich Valentine angeschlossen haben, tauchen am nächsten Tag aber längst nicht alle in Valentines hochbefestigtem Bunker auf; die meisten haben ihre eigenen Bunker. Zudem ist Valentine über die düstere Stimmung in seinem Bunker genervt und spricht von seinem Kontrollraum schließlich über ein Mikrofon zu seinen Gästen. Er erinnert sie daran, dass sie feiern sollten da schon bald eine neues Zeitalter einbrechen wird. Er behauptet, dass sie die Zweifel und die Gedanken an Tod beiseiteschieben müssen, da es eine Notwendigkeit ist. Es gelingt Valentine, die Massen zu motivieren so dass eine Party beginnen kann während Valentines Gäste der Aktivierung des Signals entgegenfiebern. Kurze Zeit später wird Valentines Aufmerksamkeit erregt als einer seiner Gäste, Charlie Hesketh, schreit dass er einen Spion gefasst hat. Valentine blickt in die Kammer hinab und erkennt geschockt Eggsy. Dieser kann sich von Charlie freireißen und flieht, aber Valentine befiehlt Gazelle, den Alarm zu aktivieren. Während Eggsy von Valentines Wachmännern verfolgt wird, beendet Valentine den Countdown und aktiviert das Signal sofort. Kurz bevor es ausgestrahlt werden kann, zerstört die Kingsman-Agentin Roxy aber einen von Valentines Satelliten und verhindert so die Ausstrahlung. Geschockt fragt sich Valentine, warum das Signal nicht funktioniert. Als Gazelle ihm von der Zerstörung des Satelliten berichtet, und verrät, dass es ein bis zwei Stunden dauern wird bis die restlichen Satelliten umprogrammiert sind, kauft Valentine stattdessen einen fremden Satelliten, der sich schon im All befindet, und lässt sein Signal durch diesen weiterleiten. So kann Valentine sein Signal fast ohne Verzögerung auf die Welt senden und das globale Massaker beginnt. Um Valentine doch noch zu stoppen hackt Kingsman die Implantate in den Köpfen von Valentines Gästen und Handlangern und jagt diese somit in die Luft. Dadurch löschen sie auf einen Schlag sämtliche von Valentines Verbündeten - Gazelle ausgenommen - aus. Geschockt nimmt Valentine über die Lautsprecheranlage des Komplexes Kontakt zu Eggsy auf und behauptet, dass Eggsy ja hoffentlich nicht erwartet hat dass er sich selbst einen der explosiven Mikrochips eingesetzt hat. Verärgert wirft Valentine Eggsy vor, so viele unschuldige Menschen getötet zu haben und doch nichts verändert zu haben. Indem er die Hand auf seinem Kontrollpad hält, bleibt das Signal aufrecht. Allerdings kehrt Eggsy zurück und eröffnet das Feuer auf Valentine, so dass dieser von Gazelle zu Boden gerissen wird und das Signal unterbrochen wird. Gazelle springt nun zu Eggsy herab und verwickelt ihn in einen Kampf, so dass Valentine wieder aufstehen kann und seine Hand erneut auf das Kontrollfeld legen kann. So wird das Signal erneut ausgestrahlt. Um Valentines Plan zu stoppen, tötet Eggsy schließlich Gazelle, reißt eine ihrer Beinprothesen ab und schleudert sie auf Valentine, welcher durchbohrt wird und vom Kontrollfeld davonstolpert. Als er die Klinge sieht, die seine Brust durchbohrt, übergibt sich Valentine vor Ekel und stürzt tödlich verwundet aus dem Kontrollraum. Er landet vor Eggsy, welchen er verbittert fragt, ob er noch einen letzten Spruch abzulassen hat. Eggsy antwortet, dass es genau so ist wie er Gallahad einst sagte - das Leben ist kein Film. Nachdem er dies gehört hat, stirbt Valentine lachend an seine Wunden. Galerie ValentineTauchtAuf.png|Valentine besucht Professor Arnold ValentineTee.png|Valentine bespricht sich mit Gazelle ValentineSchaut.png|Valentine überwacht die Produktion ValentineHumor.png|Valentine spricht mit dem schwedischen Politiker ValentineWiedertreffen.png|Valentine trifft Galahad wieder ValentineErwartetGalahad.png|Valentine erwartet Galahad ValentineErschießtGalahad.png|Valentine erschießt Galahad ValentineWartet.png|Valentine wartet auf den Countdown ValentineAugespießt.png|Eggsy spießt Valentine auf ValentineSchock.png|Valentine ist geschockt, verwundet zu sein ValentineLeiche.png|Valentines Leiche Trivia * Unter den Personen, die Valentine in seinen Bunker eingeladen hat und die somit gestorben sind, sind Iggy Azalea, Barack Obama, der Premierminister von Schweden, die britische und dänische Königsfamilie, * Wie im zweiten Film offenbart, hat Valentine Galahad nicht getötet. Dieser überlebte und wurde von einer amerikanischen Organisation, den Statesman, gerettet. en:Richmond Valentine pl:Richmond Valentine Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Actionfilm-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Psychisch krank Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Reich Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Böses Genie Kategorie:Extremist Kategorie:Tot